Make Out!
by RobinxStarfireLuvr
Summary: What a normal day at Titans Tower. And Robin was in his room, again... KNOCK! Who could that be? What happens when that so called knock changed his life? Check my Name to know the Pairing. ONE SHOT! Please Read & Review! Rated T for Fluff! You know we all love fluff! ;P


**Make Out! – By: RobinxStarfireLuvr**

**Chapter 1 – Make Out!**

**Hey everybody! I know I haven't been able to write stories, but it's not my TOTALLY fault! Because I've been kind of busy with school, and soccer, and ALL Fan Fictions reading, but I know that a lot of you have seen me review your stories or even someone else's! I happen to like to read Fan Fictions a lot, but not read regualr stories. I guess I am just against famous people books! LOL!!!!! I also like romance and realistic stories on Fan Fiction, but I LOVE fanasties in reality, like Harry Potter. Weird, huh? Well, I hope you like this story. It took my a while to think of something that will have Starrob fluff, be short, but an one shot with at least 1,000 words and still be something I'd like reading. I think, though, this wasn't my best because I'm better at longer stories, but I'm sticking to One Shots and Song Fics right now. Well, let me show you the summary if you didn't feel like reading the one in the front or if you just want a longer one.**

**Summary: It's a regular day in Titans Tower. Robin's in his bedroom looking at crime files, as usual. (Doesn't he have better things to do? MAN! He SSSSSOOOOO needs a life!) KNOCK! Someone is at his door. What happens if THAT door knock will change his life? And it happens to be someone he's REALLY close too. StarfireXRobin ONESHOT! Please Review!**

**CHAPTER ONE – MAKE OUT! CHAPTER ONE – MAKE OUT! CHAPTER ONE – MAKE OUT! CHAPTER ONE – MAKE OUT! ****CHAPTER ONE – MAKE OUT! CHAPTER ONE – MAKE OUT! CHAPTER ONE – MAKE OUT!**

One boring day at titans tower. Raven was in a dark corner reading "Famous Poems by Edgar Allen Poe" with lots of interest. Beast Boy and Cyborg were playing fighting video games, like Halo, and Cyborg was winning, as usual. Starfire was in her room picking out a cute outfit because she was bored of wearing her regular superhero uniform. And guess where Robin was? Yup. He was in his room, looking at crime files… again. KNOCK! A knock was at his door. Robin looked at the door questionably. He walked slowly. Oddly, there wasn't another knock. It was like no one was there, but he saw a dark shadow in the door crack at the bottom of the door. He opened the door. SWOOSH! When the door opened, he saw an angel, no... a goddess.

There was Starfire. She wore a lavender halter-top dress that went down the bottom of her knee, which stuck to her every curve. It was tied in the back. In the front, above her stomach, was the biggest heart amethyst jewel ever alive! Her hair was wavy and was in a bun with the two strands waved. She had lavender eye shadow, black mascara, pink blush, and light lavender lip gloss. Starfire has purple, heart dangling earrings, a matching locket and charm bracelet. Starfire had cute purple high heels with a huge purple heart in the middle.

She had her shoulder leaned on the wall with an adorable smile on her face.

"Uh… Hey Starfire? You look great! But why are you so dressed-" Robin started. But he didn't get to finish his sentence. Starfire pinned him on the wall and…SMACK!

She kissed him.

She kissed him and he felt like he's floating on a cloud in heaven. He neve wanted to leave this position.

It was a full kiss, tongue and all. Robin could feel her tongue roam his mouth as her lips were smiling happily. Robin knew she was putting all her love, all her lust, and all her romantic emotions in his one kiss. And it waas amazing. He was so in shock, he felt so numb. She pulled apart, she smiled happily.

"Bye." Starfire said cutely and ran away. You could even here her heel click when she was running down the hall. Robin was still in shock. His face was so numb that it was as white as a sheet.

'_What happened? Why did Starfire just kiss me like that? That's unlike her! But, it was awesome. It was so great. I could feel the love in it! And she was so sexy ing that outfit. That dress stuck to her every curve. I could see her huge bo-. ROBIN! Stop thinking that!' _Robin mentally slapped himself. He had to find Starfire and ask her why. Why she did that?

Robin began to walk down the hallway. Then he saw a door with her name on it. "STARFIRE" was what it read in big, black, bolded letters. He could feel his fingers getting numb. His mind felt like it was blank and didn't know what he was doing in front of Starfire's door! After a little breathing and 5 minutes, he came back to his senses. He shook his head. His shaking hand knocked on the door quietly, but Starfire seem to have heard it. Starfire opened the door and smiled. She was still wearing her hot outfit she wore when she was at Robin's door. She smiled sweetly and her lip-gloss was smeared from when she kissed him, she Starfire didn't seem to notice.

"Yes Robin? May I be of assistance?" Starfire asked in her harmonic voice, and the sound of her angelic voice seemed to make Robin melt.

"Um… I was j-j-just w-w-wondering w-w-why you… um… k-k-kissed me." Robin said nervously. He was trying not to sound nervous or stutter, but that failed miserably.

"Well, Raven has informed me that if you have affection for someone, you are to share the lip contact." Starfire explained naively.

"So, wait… You like me? As in, more than a leader? More than a best friend?" Robin asked hopefully.

"Um... yes. I do." Starfire said timidly.

"Well, I guess I have to show you something too." Robin said. Robin placed his hands on the back of her head and on her mid back and dipped her. Robin places his lips on hers. You could hear Starfire say "Eep." Before the space between their heads were closed. Starfire seemed to relax and kissed a little back. Robin then broke apart and undipped her.

"Robin?" Starfire asked breathlessly.

"Yeah?" Robin said, breathlessly as well.

"Does this mean you too like me more than a teammate As well more than a friend of the best?" Starfire asked hopefully.

"I've always have." Robin said romantically before he placed his hand on her waist. Starfire wrapped her arms around his neck and they began to be in another kiss. They seemed lost in another world, wishing that this would never end.

"Ahem." Someone cleared his or her voice in the hallway. The couple broke apart, turned around, and saw Raven standing at the hallway door that would lead to the Ops room, or the main room. Raven was smirking as she saw that Robin and Starfire were still in an embrace with Robin's hands still on Starfire's waist and Starfire's hand snaked around Robin's neck. Their embarressed and shameful faces were as bright as a freshly bloomed red rose.

"Uh… Hi Raven." Robin said embarrassed, with his cheeks as red as his uniform.

"Please Raven, will you not speak about this to our companions?" Starfire pleaded. Her face gave rAven the puppy dog pout that no one could resist, not even Raven.

"Well, I suppose this is your secret to tell. I'll keep it to myself…" Raven said simply. Robin and Starfire sighed in relief. Raven turned around with her backs to them. She was about to leave when she turned were head slightly to the side, "… for now." Raven smirked and left.

Robin stared deep into Starfire's gorgeous, emerald eyes.

"Robin?" Starfire asked her companion.

"Yeah?" Robin replied in conufsion.

"May... I... Um... See you eyes?" Starfire asked bashfully. Robin was shocked no one has really asked him that.

"If you do not wish for me to, I suppose I-" Starfire started, but Robin covered her mouth with his finger.

"No, it's ok. But will you take it off?" Robin asked. Starfire smiled. Starfire carefully placed her hands on his soft skin. She ran a hand along the rim of the mask. Robin shut his eyes faster than you could say "I love you". Starfire pulled off the flimsy material. Robin felt a breeze aroung his eyes. Robin then opened his eyes. Starfire gasped in happiness.

"Robin? Why do you keep your eyes from the world? It is quite beautiful." Starfire complimented. And it truely was. Robin's eyes were like two sapphire crystals. They were almost like to pools. You could get lost in them just by one glance.

"I've always thought they were creepy. Cause i've never seen anyone else have my eye color." Robinsaid blushing deeply.

"No Robin! They are truely very beautiful! I love them!" Starfire exclaimed. Robin smiled.

"Then I guess I won't be weating my mask around you for a while." Robin said smirking.

"I would truely enjoy that." Starfire said happily.

"So… Where were we?" Robin asked slyly with a smirk.

"I believe that we were interrupted… Right her." Starfire said and they began to have a very romantic make out.

But I suppose ALL make outs between Starfire and Robin and romantic make outs.

**THE END OF ROBINXSTARFIRELUVR'S FIRST FAN FICTION! THE END OF ROBINXSTARFIRELUVR'S FIRST FAN FICTION! THE END OF ROBINXSTARFIRELUVR'S FIRST FAN FICTION!**

**ALL RIGHT, YA'LL! Well, I hope you all liked my first Fan Fiction. I kinda was excited to finally do one. I know, it's just an One Shot, but I really hope you all review me! PLEASE! I SSSSSOOOOO hope you guys loved it! Please, tell my what I need to improve, so for my next One Shot or Song Fiction, I know what mistakes not to do again! Well, thank everyone for reading! And I hope you read my other stories that will be appearing in the future! Coming to a Fan Fiction site near you!**


End file.
